Youth Reclaimed
by Faith Valconbridge
Summary: Due to some unforeseen and crazy circumstances, Shinobu finds himself looking after a 20 year old Miyagi. Honestly, the couple have no luck! Now Shinobu has until the end of the summer holidays to figure out what the hell went wrong and turn the Professor back before somebody notices. It's a hard life for a terrorist. Based on the popular fan art by Weland. Updates every Monday.
1. Chapter 1

Miyagi sighed happily as he locked his office door for what would be that last time until September. He was probably more excited about the summer holidays than the kids. He practically ran to the car park in the fear a student would grab him for some last minute advice. He threw his briefcase and bag of summer work onto the passenger seat and climbed in ready to get home. He wanted to just fly down the roads but it was just past three o'clock and the time of the school rush. He only got as far as the university gates before he hit the traffic and was stuck.

He was just lighting a cigarette when he noticed Hiroki and his boy-toy. It looked as though the guy had come straight from work, he was dressed in what looked to be a lab-coat and a set of scrubs. Seriously? He worked at a hospital, was he a Doctor, a Nurse? He was surprised to realise that he never knew that. Huh, he hadn't realised that the brat was studying medicine while abroad. He wondered what Shinobu was planning to do after he finished university himself. He would be entering his fourth year in September when he returned to school, what was he going to do? He had shown no interest in working at all and didn't seem to have worked a day in his young life, though he was only twenty one, Miyagi had several part time jobs at that age.

He watched the Professor slap the other man's hand away as he tried to hold it, embarrassed. It was endearing and once upon a time he would have thought Hiroki to look cute but all that came to mind was Shinobu, his gorgeous eyes looking down and soft hair falling in front of his eyes as a delicate blush stained his cheeks. He grinned and changed lanes, deciding to go the other way. He laughed maliciously as he honked his horn as he drove past Hiroki and his partner and made them both jump.

He drove to the nearest supermarket and grabbed a basket to get a few bits for the evening. He walked to the fresh vegetables and shoved a few things in the basket: leeks, mushrooms and carrots and such but definitely no cabbage. He had been living on take-aways and needed to do a big shop really but he didn't have time tonight, he would just buy for a few days. He grabbed some essentials, miso, sake, ginger, green tea, rice and some sausages for breakfast.

He browsed the isles thinking of what he could make for the evening. He picked up a few different fish fillets knowing it was something they mutually liked but he couldn't always afford it, it always felt a little bit uncomfortable when his lover paid for things so it was nice to buy a couple of nice things, maybe they could have Chan Chan Yaki? He sometimes made it but when the fish was cheap it wasn't so good. He doubled back to get potatoes not remembering if he had any good ones and wasn't going to rely on Shinobu to have any. He went to the alcohol isle thinking it might be nice to have a few drinks, now Shinobu was of age they sometimes had drinks together but he never let him drink too much. He picked up a bottle of white to go with dinner and a red for in the evening. Checking his watch he realised he had about twenty minutes until Shinobu finished school, so rushed to the desert isle and quickly scanned the refrigerators looking for something in particular. Once he found it, he starting speed walking to the checkout happily.

The woman behind the counter was smiling at him a little too much and he bagged his purchases quickly in the paper bags provided and tried to avoid looking at her, he didn't want to lead her on.

"That's four thousand nine hundred and ninety eight, fourty five please." He smiled as he fished the notes out of his wallet and handed her a five thousand yen note. Huh, that hadn't been expensive really since he got two bottles of wine. Then again he had grabbed them on sale.

"So, having a nice meal tonight then, Professor?" She asked staring at his lanyard. He groaned internally and tucked it under his jumper with a polite smile.

"Yes." He smiled, he kept it short and sweet and tried not to snap as he looked at his watch again as she deliberately took a while sorting his change.

"With your girlfriend, wife?" She pried and handed him the change.

"Oh, no!" Miyagi shook his head and shoved the change into his pocket, not bothering with his wallet. He started to pick up the bags, the wine clinking together loudly.

"Aww, maybe I could come and cook for you, keep you company?" She grinned cheekily, batting her eyes at him, she was very pretty but he wasn't tempted at all. He stopped rushing for a second and smiled leaning in to whisper to her.

"I don't think my boyfriend would like that." He skipped off enjoying the look of shock and disbelief on her face. He giggled all the way to the car.


	2. Chapter 2

He was unsure if he could get all the way there in that time with all that traffic so he took a few shortcuts and got there in good time. He spent a few minutes sorting out the bags in the back properly and took his blazer off to wrap around the bottles so they wouldn't smash or clink together; though the main reason was so Shinobu wouldn't notice there was alcohol, he wanted it to be a surprise. The guy had no I.D. so he could never get any himself.

He made his way towards the building and sat leant against the arm of a bench. He lit another cigarette, keeping an eye of for a shock of blond hair without being too obvious. He felt like a bit of a pervert hanging around a school, he untucked his lanyard so they could see he was a Professor and not some weirdo.

It wasn't long before Shinobu's obnoxious friends burst out the automatic door and started singing about school being out, Shinobu rolling his eyes and was acting like he didn't want to be seen with them.

"Shinobu, are you coming to Tanaka's? We're gonna play some pool, have a few drinks..." One guy who was quite small asked him and started hanging off his arm. Miyagi scowled, Shinobu hadn't noticed him, he wasn't even sure if he would acknowledge his presence in front of his friends and normally he would respect that but he couldn't just stand and watch as that guy manhandling his boyfriend. He stood up properly, ready to march over but relaxed as he found he didn't need to; Shinobu was shaking him off and sent him a look that could kill. He leaned back against the arm of the bench again and grinned as Shinobu went as far as to punch the guy on the shoulder.

"Don't hang on me, Ikkuko! You're not my boyfriend!" He snapped.

"Yeah we know!" Another scoffed.

"Will we ever meet your mystery man? You've been together ages now!" Miyagi moved so he was facing the other way, he didn't want to embarrass him in front of his friends even though they were little shits.

"Maybe there isn't anyone and he made it up." Shorty said and Shinobu punched him again, Miyagi heard him yelp.

"Ow!" He whinged.

"Hey, invite him tonight!" Another kid said, he had a strange accent that made him sound foreign, ah, Shinobu's Australian friend; he had met him before, the boy oblivious to who he actually was.

"No, it's not really his scene, I don't know if he has to be at the University tomorrow anyway, so he wouldn't be drinking, there's no point." Shinobu shrugged.

"Shinobu, you didn't tell us he went to University! Does he go here!?"

"Mitsuhashi." Well, he wasn't lying.

"So are you coming?" Wow, shorty was really persistent.

"No, I'm going to go home and relax, I need to go food shopping anyway, I have nothing in my apartment." He confessed.

"You're so boring, Shinobu-Chin!"

"Fuck off, I'm going now, I'll text you guys, arrange something for in the summer." There were mutual sounds of agreement and the other three guys walked off waving at him.

Shinobu was so deep in thought that he walked straight past Miyagi and practically screamed when the other man tapped him on the shoulder. "Oh! I'm sorry!" He spluttered before he realised who it was. "Oh Gosh! It's you, what are you doing here? You scared me!" Even though he was telling Miyagi off he was still smiling. "I didn't think I would see you today."

"Well, I'm glad you have no plans because I'm going to steal you tonight." He beamed and placed a hand on his shoulder in a friendly manner, trying not to look like he wanted to take him home and fuck him even though that's what was exactly on the table tonight, he just didn't want everyone to know about it. He felt a bit smug as he wasn't pushed away like Shinobu's friend but held onto it as they started to walk down the path. Miyagi lead him towards the car which was parked a little while away.

"Who says I have no plans?" He asked, avoiding eye contacting in put-on-innocence and trying to deny it first, he liked the chasing game they played and three years into their relationship it kept their passion strong and their desire even stronger. That and the exhilaration of sneaking around hadn't grown old yet, even though they both secretly wished they could shout their love for each other from the heavens, not like either would be likely to admit it, even to each other.

"You just did, I was standing there a while." Miyagi explained, familiar to where Shinobu was taking this and he wasn't going to play today. He had missed his lover and it had been a while since they had spent any time decent time together, they texted each other throughout the day and he gave Shinobu a lift to work every day but they both weren't the most pleasant in the morning.

"Well, what makes you think that just because I'm not doing anything that I'll want to spend tonight with you?" He opened the door for Shinobu.

"Just shove my bags on the floor, sorry. And trust me, you want to." He smiled and winked at him, placing a hand high on his thigh and making his intent for the night clear.

"I suppose I have nothing better to do." He sniffed, grinning and brushed the guy hand off before anyone noticed he was being felt up. Miyagi smiled knowing that was the best he was going to get out of him and knew Shinobu was more than happy with what he had planned. He rolled down the window and took the last few drags on his cigarette before he flicked it.

"So why did you pick me up? You normally let me just walk." He asked, trying to wind the man up again. He started raiding through the CD's in the glove box.

"I was being nice and you only normally walk because you finish before me!" He defended with a laugh; he knew he was only joking. He reached over and pulled the guys seatbelt on and raised an eyebrow at him.

"I was going to do it! I was just picking a disk!"

"We have like ten minutes until we're home." He smiled fondly; Shinobu's CD's had taken over the car. He didn't recognise the song playing or even the band but he didn't mind really.


	3. Chapter 3

They were at their apartment building within twenty minutes and took the stairs because the elevator was broken. Miyagi carried the paper bags, holding them high on his chest so Shinobu wouldn't see inside. With his briefcase and summer work to carry as well, he was pretty weighed down and Shinobu had the delight of putting his book bag over the man's head as he walked past him on the stairs so it was hanging on his neck.

"Why is there a blazer in the grocery bag?" He asked, peeking inside as he walked backwards up the stairs to be nosy.

"I don't know, Shinobu, why is there a blazer in my bag?"

"Such a tease." He smirked, stopping on the stairs.

"What have I done now?" He asked, stopping too. "It's only teasing if I don't give it to you."

"And what are you going to... Give to me?" Shinobu stepped close and stood behind the man and grabbed his ass firmly. Miyagi gasped, well he had been talking about the wine but _that _was good too.

"Relax, old man, I was getting the keys..." He smirked and walked up the stairs wiggling his bottom the whole way seductively.

"Just get the door, cheeky, I might collapse under this weight."

"Why did you move here if you can't even make it up the stairs?" He asked as he opened the door and then flicked on the catch.

"Why did you?"

"Oh, I was stalking you, duh." He laughed and shrugged then sat in the kitchen and he watched as Miyagi placed the bags on the counter.

"Let me help!" He whined, not waiting for an answer and digging straight into the bags, excited to find what the man had obviously bought for tonight. "Boring, boring... You went to the fish monger! You got mushrooms? And potatoes and carrots... and WERE HAVING FISH PIE?!" He squealed, quite impressed with himself that he knew a recipe that wasn't cabbage based. Miyagi nodded.

"But I'm making it." Shinobu deflated at the insult on his cooking and blushed, starting to look through the bags again.

"Oh, you got cheesecake!" He pulled it out and smiled widely.

"I got KEY LIME cheesecake, you like that, right?" He asked, knowing it was Shinobu's weakness. Shinobu nodded enthusiastically and then actually started to help to put the stuff away.

"I'm glad you went shopping, I have nothing in at all, I think I might get sick if I eat anymore take-away food." Miyagi nodded.

"We'll do a proper shop for you at the weekend, I'll come with you and we'll take the car."

"Thanks." Shinobu said, sitting back at the counter. "It was nice of you to invite me over tonight. I'm sorry I've been so busy."

"No, it's fine, I've been busy too and it's been a while... if you know what I mean. Not that you're here for just that, I do actually want to see you, I just- that too." Miyagi said, starting to babble a little as he switched the kettle on to make them tea. The way Shinobu blushed was adorable and made him look so young and innocent that Miyagi couldn't resist reaching over the counter to hold his hand. It was exactly what he wanted to see earlier when he had decided to come and pick him up.

Shinobu had gone a little shy, he was always quick to tease Miyagi but when it came down to business he withdrew slightly, not always knowing how to explain what he wanted. Though it was clear to the older man that he had had been missed a lot over the past few weeks by the way he was gripping his hands. His actions spoke louder than his words.

They stared at each other, temporarily forgetting they were putting food away. Shinobu's hand turned upwards so he was holding the other man's hand properly, he smiled up at him before bashfully looking downwards because of the way Miyagi was looking at him.

"Yes, it's been a few weeks. I miss it, it's not the same when I do it myself." He tried to explain, knowing the words would start something but not being able to say anything more. He licked his lips nervously, they had become a bit dry and Miyagi could tell his lover was getting turned on just by the thought of what they had been missing out on.

"I bet your hard aren't you, you dirty boy." He spoke quietly, lust soaking his tone and he let his eyes flick down but the view was blocked by the counter. The young man stood and walked around so he was stood in front of his lover. Without hesitation he was leaning up and gripping onto his shirt, pulling him down and kissing him determinedly and making the other man grip onto him tightly. They pulled together like magnets.

"I missed you."

"Nnn," Shinobu whimpered as Miyagi pulled him close and picked him up slowly, gripping onto his ass with one hand and the other finding its way to the back of the smaller mans neck so he could kiss him easier. Shinobu slipped his hands into the other mans hair and bent his knees, hooking them on the man's hipbones and crossing his feet on his back, feeling so very desired.

"You feel so good." Miyagi mumbled pulling away for a second and then biting into the other man's lip. He darted his tongue inside to meet the other man's and couldn't hold back a moan. He groaned into the kiss and squeezed the man's ass, unable to resist. Shinobu gasped and thrust his hips forwards.

They kissed deep, lips pressing firmly against each other hard and tongues dipping into each other's mouths. They breathed deep through their noses and the temperature rose impossibly fast. Shinobu pulled away gasping for air and Miyagi turned and sat him on the edge of the counter.

"I could fuck you right here and you would let me wouldn't you?" Miyagi groaned and bit into the man's neck gently, sucking the flesh into his mouth and tracing his tongue over it when it became enflamed.

Shinobu was moaning and baring his neck, unbuttoning his shirt and letting it fall back and catch on his elbows. Miyagi's hand went straight to one of the man's perky nipples and started to play with it, desperate to make his lover go crazy.

"I wanna suck you." Miyagi mumbled as he licked his way down the guy's stomach, his voice deep as he looked up at Shinobu who was fast becoming a complete mess, chewing on his lips and moaning wantonly. He nodded and tangled his hand into Miyagi's hair, slowly pushing his head downwards.

Miyagi's hand felt large and hot where he started to palm at the erection that was stretching the material of his trousers. He wasted no time in unzipping them and pulling them down his thighs, Shinobu hissed as cold wood of the sideboard touched his bare skin, his dick slapping against his stomach as it sprung free. Miyagi held it in his fist, rubbing him a few times before he licked a thick stripe up the length and then started to suck the head, his hand still working at what wasn't in his mouth. He didn't concentrate on technique but just enjoying himself and the responses that his lover was giving him. It wasn't long before Shinobu was spilling down his throat and moaning his name.

"You naughty boy, you just let me suck you in the kitchen." Was the first thing Miyagi said. Shinobu slapped him on the arm affectionately and giggled, happy in his post orgasmic state.

"The kettles boiled old man, make me some tea." He joked, slipping off the side. "Ew. I can't believe you let me do that." He leaned into an embrace for a few seconds, enjoying being held. "Want a hand?"

"We'll save me for later I think." He said, kissing his head and then pulling away to make the tea. "But first, let's have some food." Shinobu's stomach answered for him when it rumbled and both men smiled.

"Before we do anything I am cleaning the sides, gross."


End file.
